Helping You Relax
by Sarady-chan
Summary: Axel and Roxas both had a pretty rough day at mission, and what's better way to relax than have some quality time with your best friend. A small smutty fic for the AkuRoku Day


**Oh wowie look at that, I wrote something else than Tokyo Ghoul related stuff! I wanted to write something small for the AkuRoku Day, so here you go! And yes, it's just porn lolol. And pretty short too. I had a really hard time to get this ready in time, and I'm really surprised I got this done. So! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

The beautiful sunset painted the whole town's sky with different colors of red and yellow, creating some orange along with them. Town's streets were quiet as always, somewhere in the distance you could hear a train.

Up on the train station's clock tower sat a young blond haired boy eating blue icecream. He looked down from the tower, watching how some kids around his age were chatting in front of the station.

* * *

"I knew you would be here", soon the boy heard a familiar voice, and turned to look where it came from.

"Well where else would I be?" he said with a small laugh. "You're pretty late, Axel. I've been waiting for some time now."

"Sorry, I had a long day. Damn I'm exhausted", the red haired man said, stretching his arms a little and then sat down next to the boy.

"Say, Roxas, how was your day?" Axel then asked from him.

"Pretty normal. I was with Demyx today tho so I had to do most of the work", Roxas laughed a little.

"So you had a pretty rough day too huh?" Axel noted and took ice cream from the plastic bag, starting to eat it.

* * *

They sat there for a while in silence, eating ice creams and watching the sunset.

"Hey, Roxas", Axel said after a while.

"Hmm?" blond turned to look at the other.

"Since we've both had pretty rough day today… What about coming to my room tonight? Let's help each other to relax a little", man then suggested with a small smirk. Roxas looked at Axel for a while, then let out a small laugh.

"Oh, you read my thoughts. Yeah, that sounds really good to me", boy said with a small blush on his face, smirking a little too.

"Well that's good to hear…" Axel said and leaned closer the blond to kiss him.

The kiss was soft at first, but Roxas was impatient and kissed other more passionately. That surprised Axel a little, who then pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, fighting for dominance.

After a while they retreated from the kiss, both breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"Let's go…" Roxas whispered with hoarse voice, and Axel immediately created a dark portal. They got up and went into portal that led them right to Axel's room. As they got there, they continued from where they had left.

Axel pushed Roxas down to the bed, kissing him passionately. He started to unzip boy's coat, moving then to kiss his neck. Roxas let out small moans as he squirmed impatiently under the man.

"Axel… Hurry up…" he almost begged.

"Oh, someone's pretty horny today~" Axel purred to Roxas' ear, taking off the boy's jacket. He took off his own too, throwing both of them to the floor.

Axel continued to kiss and suck blond's neck, leaving hickeys which would be pretty hard to cover later.

Then he moved to kiss Roxas' chest, teasing and licking boy's nipples a little. Roxas let out a sighing moan.

"Axel, please…" the blond breathed.

"Mmh, you're pretty impatient today, Roxas", Axel leaned to kiss boy's lips. Then he moved his hand to Roxas' crotch. Blond's body arched a little from the touch.

"Hard already?" the redhead said with a smirk, starting to stroke Roxas' crotch. Roxas moaned now more, moving his hips against Axel's hand.

After teasing a while, Axel unzipped boy's pants and took them off, leaving his boxers on.

"Looks like it really wants to get out", Axel said teasingly, poking a little boy's hard erection.

"S-stop that..! And just..hurry up…" Roxas groaned.

"Why so impatient?" Axel then took off Roxas' boxers, revealing his hard dick.

Axel took it to his hand, starting to stroke it. Roxas let out a small, surprised yip when the man did that. After stroking it a while, Axel leaned down and slowly took the warm dick into his mouth.

"Ah fuck, Axel..!" Roxas moaned as the man started to suck it. Axel moved his head up and down slowly, licking along Roxas' length. He continued to do that for some time.

"A-Axel..s-stop… I'm..I'm gonna..c-cum..!" Roxas groaned, ready to come, but then Axel stopped sucking and rose up.

"No way I'm gonna let you cum yet", Axel said, unzipping his own pants. He took them off, and Roxas could see his big, hard cock poking against his boxers.

"Hm, what now Rox? You want this, huh?" the redhead smirked. Roxas nodded a little.

"Huh? I don't understand what you mean with that", Axel said teasingly.

"Y-yes…" Roxas said quietly.

"Hmm? I still can't hear you", Axel said, slowly taking his boxers off, revealing his cock slowly.

"Yes..!" Roxas said little louder this time. "I want it, so badly… Axel, please…" he said with a begging tone.

"Oh how eager you are to get my cock in you… But, you have to wait a little longer", Axel smirked.

Then he licked his fingers, covering them with saliva. He moved his hand down close to Roxas' ass, circling his fingers around boy's entrance teasingly. Roxas squirmed impatiently as the redhead did that.

"Oh just put it in..!" the boy snarled, and on that second Axel slid one of his fingers in. Roxas let out a pleasured moan as he did that.

"Feels good huh, Rox?" Axel said, and learned towards the boy to kiss his forehead. Roxas just moaned in response, enjoying the feeling of Axel's finger moving inside him.

After a while Axel slid another finger in. Roxas moaned again.

"Hnnh… Axel, please… That's enough just..hurry up…" the blond arched when Axel moved his fingers inside him.

"Damn you're so impatient today", Axel took his fingers out. "But that's more than fine for me", he said and finally took his boxers off, revealing his big, hard cock. Roxas looked at it eagerly.

"You really want this huh?" the redhead said and put his tip against Roxas' hole.

"Oh, yes… Please, Axel…" Roxas moved his hips, rubbing his ass against other male's cock.

Axel grabbed boy's hips, starting to slowly penetrate into him. Roxas let out a long, loud moan as Axel went fully inside him.

"Fuck, you're tight…" Axel hissed, starting to move slowly.

"Ohhh fuck, Axel..!" Roxas groaned, his body arching from the pleasure.

Axel started to move a little faster, picking up a rhythm. He leaned towards Roxas, kissing him passionately. Roxas wrapped his arms and legs around the other male, digging his fingernails into Axel's back.

"Shit, Axel… N-now I'm really gonna..cum..!" Roxas whimpered, his cock twithing and pre-cum leaking.

"Good. Cum for me baby", Axel whispered seductively into boy's ear. Roxas moaned loudly, as he came, the white liquid splashing all over him.

"You're a dirty boy aren't ya?" Axel smirked teasingly.

He started to move a little faster, making long and deep, fast thrusts.

"Oh, fuck..!" Roxas moaned loudly. Axel leaned over to kiss the boy again, their lips locking against each other, tongues fighting for dominance.

"Ah, damn… I think I'm gonna cum too…" the redhead groaned, taking better grab of Roxas' hips, thrusting hard and fast, as deep as he could.

"Oh, fuck, yes..! Give it to me, Axel…" Roxas begged, wrapping his legs tighter around the man.

Few more deep thrusts, and Axel let out a long moan as he came. Roxas felt how the man filled him, moaning too.

Axel pulled out, cum leaking from Roxas' hole, and slumped next to the boy. They both lied there, looking at each other and breathing heavily. Axel moved a little closer to the boy, wrapping his arms gently around him and gave a kiss on his forehead.

"Well that...was relaxing…" the redhead breathed quietly.

"Yeah, it really was…" Roxas said, feeling how his eyelids started to become heavy, and closed his eyes. It didn't take long as the boy was asleep.

Axel looked at him with a small, gentle smile. He caressed boy's cheek, kissing his forehead.

"Good night Rox", he whispered quietly, until closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
